Scamming over the seasons! (one shot fic)
by Falco276
Summary: While discovering Craig's list, Gingka and Madoka agree to teach German to a 12 year old girl while her dad/mom is on a business trip to Canada. But something fishy can occur over this situation. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! For Thewizardofoddness's contest. :)


**Yay! One shot fan fiction! Here I come! Now, for this short (maybe) MFB one shot will be about a fishy situation that has to do with 'Tis the season for scamming!' Yes, that's right. A lot of scamming has occurred all over the country and there is a way to put a stop to this. To be honest with you, this is based on a real life situation that me and my brother came across on. So now it's up for Gingka and Madoka to find out who's behind with all this.**

**Enjoy! :D**

What was it now? The fifth time- sixth time? It was annoying the living daylights out of Gingka Haganei. Yes, the spotlight focused on Yu Tendo, an annoying little blonde brat who loves ice cream and is begging like crazy for Gingka to be invited to Planet Smoothie just to try out the new Lunar Lemonade that's been in the smoothie shop for long (Yu thinks it's brand new and wants Gingkie to know how it tastes like.) But like after the 20th phone call from an ever fuming Libra blader, Gingka almost wanted to wish that Takafumi Adachi had never created him and maybe the MFB storyline would make much more sense without him. Yes, sorry Tsubasa. Go find another brother. But anyway, with the accompany from Madoka, they both agreed to show up at Planet Smoothie just for Yu's sake of amusement.

Parking her X-Terra in front of the smoothie shop, they both got out. Well, one was confused while the other was really annoyed. There was the time to question him.

"Why does Yu want you to really try out this lemonade?" Madoka asked as soon as they opened the door (the bell jingled to get everyone's attention on who just entered in.) and waited in line until it was their turn.

"Good question, Madoka. Just why does he really want me to try out this stupid smoothie? I just don't understand!" Gingka grumbled softly as he peered ahead at the ordering counter, a bunch of orange hair just visible at the surface. Guessing that Yu was crouching down to get several supplies, the line now decreased with not many people, this was his perfect chance to tell Madoka that he'll be waiting in the car until she brings out the drink. But she was too busy eavesdropping on a couple of people in front of her, talking about random things when….

"I know! Craig's list is the perfect website to get stuff that you really want and also get a few tutoring jobs as well!" the man said in a jovial tone as if Gingka thought he really was an expert at this.

"Really!?" the woman gasped in awe. Now, who would get too surprised over a website that the Pegasus blader won't know so much about it? I mean, Gingka has really heard of it- in fact they both heard of it, but they never tried it out. He was about to pull Madoka back to his spot of the line when she suddenly took a step forward and interjected the conversation.

"Did someone say Craig's list?" she gasped and wanted to know more info on it. The man turned towards her and gave out a smile and nodded, "Yup! Craig's list is the perfect place to sell stuff that you don't need and buy new stuff! It's almost like an easier version of Ebay!"

"I know!" the woman agreed.

Madoka listened into more of the conversation when Gingka now met with an ever annoying blonde brat that begged him to try the drink.

"Okay, Yu. This is the last time you're pestering me to try out your Lunar Lemonade. I'll just take one sip then I'll leave. Deal?"

Still, Yu wasn't very satisfied with Gingka's deal.

He shook his head 'no' and placed his hands on the counter, raising his voice a little to a small tempered bark. "Fine! But I want you to drink the whole thing of it!"

"What!?" Gingka suddenly leaned back in a shock and came cheek to cheek with the Libra Blader. "Are you trying to change the deal all of a sudden?! I was the one to trying to make a deal with you that I'll only try a sip, then that's it!"

"What!? Gingkie! Don't try to lie here! I was the one to invite _you_ to Planet Smoothie to try the freakin Lunar Lemonade!"

"But that still doesn't say I have to drink the _whole thing_, right!?"

"Okay, Yu! Shut your little loquacious mouth over here and help me with the fruit mixing." A UF student in her 20's came over and clamped his mouth with her hand. As soon as Yu stopped struggling to be freed from her arms, he suddenly calmed down and whined in front of her, "Aww, but Jodie! I actually was in the middle of a deal here!"

Giving out a smile, she crouched down and gave out a face of understanding, "Look Yu, You're cute and funny looking when you argue over ice cream but with our customers over here?" They both stood up and looked over at the people, now entering and exiting the shop, some waiting in line (Gingka now placed a few dollars on the counter and joined to where Madoka was standing, who was fascinated by the Craig's list conversation.) and some were sitting at a few tables, chatting and sipping their smoothies from time to time. Facing Yu again she continued, "But we don't want to start arguments with our customers over here, would we?"

Yu's reaction towards the calm dialogue now came out with an even more burst of annoyance, "That was not an ARGUMENT! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DEAL!" Eyes closed, the Libra Blader now shouted with ignorance of other people as they now watched the blonde brat create fumbling sounds through Jodie's hand. Shushing him, she proceeded to go towards the storage room, giving the other people a look that said _Just return to what you were doing just now. *blush*_

"Whew, thank Pegasus that Yu is out of the scene." Gingka sighed in relief and pulled Madoka towards the exit. "C'mon Madoka. That's the last time I actually sipped a Lunar Lemonade."

"Wait, Gingka! Don't you want to finish up the smoothie Yu begged you to drink?"

"No, it was just a waste of time." Gingka simply replied as they both got into the X-Terra and drove home to Madoka's house.

Back at Planet Smoothie, Yu came back to the counter with a small frustrated sigh and discovered that there were a few dollars left for the actual payment for the smoothie. Guessing that it was naturally Gingka who left it, Yu decided to slip the money into a Ziploc bag and place it on a shelf just under the counter.

**~X~**

"Hmm… Craig's list looks interesting." Madoka wondered as she was browsing through several listings on her Orange Macbook Air. From the corner of her left ear, she could hear Gingka yawn as he tiredly mutter, "C'mon Barca."

Yes, Gingka was a big fan of soccer and can never miss his favourite teams play on the spot. Madoka smiled at that small comment as her attention came back to the screen, the words 'Tutoring Jobs' as the man mentioned earlier caught her eye.

"Gingka, look. Craig's list also has Tutoring Jobs for you to do."

The tenant (his nickname) almost raised his head up, "For me? Why me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it could be very helpful if you can volunteer to help someone in homework help perhaps?"

"That's fine Madoka, but why would I want to tutor for such a less amount anyway? I have so much stashed in my house for when I was working as a CEO for a furniture company."

"That's true, but do you have anything better to do than watch soccer on TV?"

"Pff! I could play soccer at the park. It's something productive."

Madoka stared at him but made no comment and continued browsing when something unexpectedly caught her eye.

"Gingka! Look." she turned the Macbook screen towards him.

"Whut?" he tiredly muttred in annoyance.

"There's a 12 year old girl that wants to learn german while her father's on a business trip to Canada."

"Well, that's fine." Gingka less likely was not in favour of doing this job, even though Madoka forced him to. But then he started to think about digging out more details to find out where they are originally located and how they're going to drop off the girl by his house and then pick her up again. "But how is this even possible?"

"What do you mean?" Madoka now looked at him with a confused look.

"There's something fishy about the info to this job. Look." Gingka now sat up and pointed a finger at the screen.

"Huh?" Madoka now took a closer look at it.

_More Info about this job:_

_Anyone avalible to take over my daughter will be very happy to do so. Her name is Mary and she is 12 years old and likes to play. Please offer her any language toutor. I will most decide on German because I am due to go to a buissness trip on Canada soon. An avalible Nanny will be there to drop her off and pick up her. Please decide on the hours for the tutoring and I will be happied to pay the earnings you will recive in each hour. If you want to keep her for months as a guest and take care of her, I will be happy more than to do so. A doubled amount of earnings I will pay to you as in check format. We are currently located on Coneticut and I will be more than happy to send her over to you. ~ David Collins_

"Huh." Gingka simply said, as he slowly leaned back in thought. "Why is this guy writing in broken English?"

"Perhaps they're from another country?" Madoka helpfully guessed. But then, she glanced at the letter again. "But they're from Connecticut. How is this even possible?"

"And he also spelled a few words wrong." Gingka pointed out as they now decided to work this out together. "You know what, Madoka? I think I'll try to see what happens next. I'll take this job, no matter what."

"But there's something strange about it. Should'nt? You know."

"C'mon former Beymechanic!" Gingka almost wanted to chuckle, "You're the one who chose this job for me!"

"But things could turn out to be different if I never heard of Craig's list! Then you'd be watching soccer matches every day!"

"Oh yeah, that's true." Gingka then realized, almost grabbing (very carefully) her Mac book and setting it down on his lap. "But! I just want to try it and see what happens."

Madoka inhaled, "Okay but remember the check will be under your name, not mine."

"K' Madoka. I'll remember that." Gingka now happily smiled as he quickly replied to David Collins.

_Hi there. My name is Gingka Haganei and I'm really interested in your job. I don't know much about German but me and my friend here would absolutely love to watch over your daughter and tutor her 2 times a week. Now for the payment, would $50 be okay? We haven't currently decided on how much it's going to be paid off of the check you're going to send to me but I'm pretty sure we can also double the amount if you like( to $120) and keep her as a guest at my house. If you need to tell me more info on this job, please, Oh please message me over Beybook or email: Pegasusmail ._

_Thanks for the job and please reply ASAP. :)_

_P.S Not to offend you or anything, what's with the broken English btw? :/_

"There. That should do it." he said as he clicked 'send' then calmly closed her laptop shut.

"Do you really think he'd reply to you?" Madoka asked as she entered the living room, softly blowing on her fruit tea that she recently heated up.

"Well, duh! Of course Madoka! It's not like that one time where I sent a bunch of messages to Masamune and he completely ignored it. No. I'm 100% sure that he will come back with a 'proper' answer, right?"

"I guess." She sighed and continued sipping her tea.

**~X~**

The next day, Gingka got a reply but not the proper one as he expected from David Collins. It was Madoka again, telling him over a Beybook text message that there's the same job but it's from a different sender.

"Is this true?" Gingka asked hopefully crossing his fingers to see if it wasn't and this had to be a cruel joke that was now circumnavigating the Craig's list website.

Madoka gave out an exhale that sounded very much like a misty breath on a cold day through the phone, "Yes, it's true. This time the sender is named Isabella Gary who has the same 12 year old daughter, this time named Anita. I'm telling you. Something weird's going on here."

"You're right." Gingka replied as he retreated the ball from the goal net and started dribbling a bunch of imaginary players. "But how could the two people write the SAME letter with the SAME job, and the SAME location? The only difference is between they're daughters. They're named differently."

"That's true. What is going on here?" Madoka wondered in confusion.

"IDK." Gingka quietly muttered as he placed his foot on top of the ball and slowly started moving it back and forth, "Well, Madoka. Show me the letter when I come over there, okay?"

"Alright." She agreed and hung up.

Gingka now did the same and browsed for any new messages being sent to his phone.

_DING!_

"Huh? What's this?" he said out loud as he saw text message pop up in the middle of his screen and a stray number that he didn't know with an unexpected +1 extension number attached to it.

_From +1-425- 3468-8777_

_Sure! In order to get your payment back and agree onto all this, please tell me your address so that we can send over the check to you. _

_Smiles, _

_David Collins_

Gingka now took a puzzled expression as he slowly lowered his I-phone, "Strange. He never mentioned the girl. Better tell Madoka this."

Running over to his parked silver Lexus IS250, he quickly lobbed his gym bag in the trunk. Closing it, he quickly hopped in and drove over to her house.

**~X~**

"So, what did you find?" Gingka asked as he now faced the screen with Madoka.

"Here. It says the same thing except her daughter has a different name."

"_Her?"_ Gingka repeated in confusion.

"Well, I assume it's a lady this time." Madoka said as she now opened up the letter and they both read it carefully.

_More Info about this job:_

_Anyone avalible to take over my daughter will be very happy to do so. Her name is Anita and she is 12 years old and likes to play. Please offer her any language toutor. I will most decide on German because I am due to go to a buissness trip on Canada soon. An avalible Nanny will be there to drop her off and pick up her. Please decide on the hours for the tutoring and I will be happied to pay the earnings you will recive in each hour. If you want to keep her for months as a guest and take care of her, I will be happy more than to do so. A doubled amount of earnings I will pay to you as in check format. We are currently located on Coneticut and I will be more than happy to send her over to you. ~ Isabella Gary_

"Isabella Gary." Gingka pondered the name as if though it sounds like it's one person acting out as two people and tricking people into made up situations like this. "Sounds like there's something strange about this. Should I reply or not?"

Madoka shrugged, "I don't know. If these two are bringing they're daughters over to tutor then maybe you could double your amount, right?"

"Let's leave the earnings for later. I just wanna quickly show you something before I reply to Isabella." Gingka proceeded to take out his I-phone and open up the text message app. The screen now showed the reply from David Collins.

"He texted me back with a reply regarding that he sends the check over to my house. But then before he does that, he wants my address."

"Well, what's the harm? Trust people whom you know, Gingka. Do you know if he has Beybook or email or his phone number?"

"Well, I could text him back and forth." Gingka simply replied, but then remembered, "But something about sending the check, he never mentioned the girl."

Madoka now blinked with surprise, "That's weird. And I guarantee you that Isabella's going to mention the check too without saying anything about Anita, right?"

Gingka nodded quietly in agreement. "Well, let me quickly write a reply to Isabella and let's see what she says, alright?"

Madoka sighed, "Okay."

**~X~**

It was getting dark and Gingka, tired from playing soccer with a bunch of college students at UF (University of Florida), decided to head home and take a rest on his couch, a little soccer match could sum up his mood.

Yawning in the middle of scrolling though Beybook mobile, a _DING!_ Sounded from his I-phone and it could be possible that Isabella replied to his letter.

_From +1-425- 2986-8751_

_Sure! In order to get your payment back and agree onto all this, please tell me your address so that we can send over the check to you. _

_Smiles, _

_Isabella Gary_

No way. Madoka was right. _She_ also mentioned the SAME reply with the check and the address. Same broken English, too. No wonder when Gingka first asked that question to either David or Isabella, they never replied about the broken English thing. The only differences that Gingka pointed out were the numbers being sent to him from the SAME area code and state. This now could be a first clue to his mystery behind this fishy situation. No girl mentioned, too. What could they possibly want from both Gingka and Madoka?

The tenant decided to let the mystery be solved aside and continued watching the soccer match with yet another yawn.

**~X~**

The next day, Madoka was sitting in her living room, chatting to various people on Beybook when suddenly she peeked through the blinds in a far away distance to see a random Winter Gray Mazda 3 pull up to her mail box. Quick as lightning, she suddenly stood up and dashed out of the house just to see the driver's window being closed. Before that even happened, she swore she caught a glimpse of the person (or crook?) in the car looking at her through shades before in another split second he took off with a screech of tires. Madoka now took another minute to replay on what just happened. Shaking her head with confusion, she muttered something to herself while opening the mail box to discover a Priority Mail Express Envelope used by the official USPS. Perhaps this could be the check? Who knows?

"Why would they mail this to me?" she wondered out loud as she now held a strange check in her hand.

Glancing back at the envelope again, she saw who the sender was:

James Williams.

Who was this guy? Is he really working for Ridgefield News or was he working with another group? And not to mention, it's mailed from Connecticut.

Or could it possibly be either David Collins or Isabella Gary using a fake name to send this check? No, she immediately had to tell Gingka now.

Before doing that, she made sure if this James Williams guy was real or not by working in Ridgefield News by simply calling them.

"Sorry, but we don't have a guy under the name of James Williams. They're trying to use our return address to exactly mail to you." The lady pointed out.

"Well…" Madoka tried to think on what to say next.

"And besides." The lady continued. "The crooks who make up these brilliant situations mostly trick other people into getting they're money and info. The Holiday Seasons or Christmas time is the best time to do this. There is a word to this that's currently happening throughout the U.S. Scamming, alright?"

"O-okay." Madoka stuttered as she said a thank you and hung up. There. Now this situation was a scam. The whole daughter with the German tutoring and the check and David Collins and Isabella Gary. This whole situation was planned by a bunch of scammers. But it doesn't end here.

When she glanced at the check, she now double gasped at the amount sent over to her, instead of Gingka.

$2,750.00 under her name with a fake signature plus no name identified under it. Something else that was strange about the check was that there were two addresses. One from Boca Raton, Florida. And another from Miami Lakes. Remembering her trip with Gingka and the others down to South Florida made it a memorable joy, but how do _they_ know this address? Something's going on here. She hopped into her yellow Nissan X-Terra and quickly drove over to Gingka's house.

**~X~**

"Hey Madoka. What's up?" Gingka asked while his eyes never left the TV screen, furiously waving his Wiimote around in the rhythm of the Mario soccer game that he was playing.

"So, they sent the check un professionally addressed to me."

Gingka paused the game and now stared at her, dumbstruck. "Really!? Why and how?"

"What I mean by un professionally is that there was no mail truck that came to mail this. A random guy in a private car just pulled up beside my mail box and placed this in."

Taking out the Priority Express Envelope, Gingka now inspected it with a confused look etched on his face, "This looks normal to me."

"Gingka, look _inside _the envelope." Madoka almost wanted to facepalm.

"Oh." Taking out the contents, the check now shocked the Pegasus blader. "2,750 dollars!?" he screeched with surprise. "Why such a big amount?"

"I don't know, but something stranger than that is the check is originally mailed from Connecticut."

"But then who's the sender?"

"A fake name that goes by James Williams."

"How do you know he's fake?"

"I called the Ridgeline News company and they said that a scammer is using their return address by using a fake name in order to mail it to me. But why me, and not you?"

"Hmmm…" Gingka pondered in thought. "Do you think this could be the work of either David Collins or Isabella Gary?"

"I assume they could be one of them." Madoka guessed as she returned the check into the envelope.

"Oh, and also I received a recent text or reply from David saying that Mary will come next week on Monday. Do you think that's true?"

"No, I'll doubt that would happen."

"Yeah, it's true. It's all starting to make sense now." Gingka realized, "But wait. It shouldn't end here. There's still more to this mystery."

"Gingka, it's not a mystery. It's scamming!" Madoka pointed out.

"I know that! But were slowly gathering clues to find out on who's behind this. I have a feeling that there is no David Collins or Isabella Gary. They're made up. Plus, not to mention they're daughters, too. Mary and Anita. There is something going on here. Someone's acting as these two people and we have to stop them."

Madoka now glanced at the check, her eyes filled with concern. She let out a sigh, "You're right, but-…"

A doorbell cut Madoka off and it was Gingka who came to see what it was.

"Oh why thank you!" he happily said while he waved at the UPS mail guy and closed the door behind him.

"Let me guess, another check?" Madoka asked as they now joined gazes at a simple white envelope. No Priority Mail Express by USPS this time.

"Looks like it." he said as he first glanced on who the sender is. No James Williams this time. Instead it was a company.

"Von Ojala Static?" Gingka quired in confusion, twisting his nose in a un fashioned state. "Sounds like an Electric company."

"And strangely it was addressed to me but then it came to your house. How?" Madoka now studied the envelope with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I swore as I was taking the envelope, the mail guy spoke into his walkie talkie about David Collins."

Madoka now snapped her fingers in fast realization, "That's it! Did he have a pair of black shades on?"

"Yes." Gingka softly said as he now googled 'Von Ojala Static'

"I knew it! It's all linking together! The day that check was sent by David Collins (or 'James Williams'), that was the same mail guy that you just now saw! At first, he drove a private car, then he works for UPS!"

"Really?" Gingka asked but then when the Google results appeared for 'Von Ojala Static'…

"Ma-Madoka?" he lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"There is no Von Ojala Static! It's a fake company!"

"Oh my god, you're right." Madoka softly gasped. "Now they're using two fake senders! But how are they able to do that?"

"I dunno but the location seems real. See? Tonganoxie, KS." Gingka showed her the address, then quickly googled the location.

"Wow, how would an electric company be located over there!?" Madoka almost wanted to chuckle, finding the location very lampooning. It was almost desert themed and the occasional one-way road could be stretched miles ahead.

"I don't know but other than the envelope itself, there must be another clue from the check itself." Gingka proceeded to carefully open the plain white lope and take out a 'proper' check.

"Fifth Third Bank?" Madoka quired as she studied more of this second check.

"Don't worry. It's real." Gingka assured her as they both continued staring at the check.

"Hey. Look at the printing style. It's kinda tilted." Madoka pointed out.

"I know. Maybe that address is real."

"But why $1,950?" Madoka questioned the amount.

Gingka shrugged, "Hey still better than the amount on the first check."

Madoka blinked in confusion again but said no other comment.

She heaved a sigh, "There we have another clue. Now we need to find out the last one."

"Yup. Monday? Or no Monday?" Gingka winked.

**~X~**

The weekend passed by quickly. Both Gingka and Madoka recorded the scamming mystery on their notebooks. Now, on Monday will come the conclusion to this 'fishy' situation.

Gingka was currently sitting in his living room, I-phone in his hand, ready to answer the doorbell.

_DING!_

The tenant, alerted by the text message, immediately checked it out.

_From +1-425- 3468-8777_

_As promised on Monday, I will bring Mary from CT by taking a flight over to your address. A Nanny there will drop her off at 2:30 and pick her up at 4:30. Now about the check, please cash it to your current bank so that half of the money is cashed to the Nanny. The other half you can keep it. :)_

_Smiled,_

_David Collins_

_P.S sorry about Broken English. I'm from another country but I'm from Coneticut._

Wait! Was this guy stupid enough to come ALL THE WAY from Connecticut (which he spelled it wrong multiple times.) to Florida, just to drop his daughter off for german tutoring lessons!? And also where and how does the Nanny appear in Florida?

Weren't these tutoring jobs available in ALL STATES?

And how was Gingka or Madoka gonna cash the check if it's fake!? And half of the money sent to the Nanny!? Why can't _they _cash it themselves!?

Hours passed by when Gingka got another text.

_From +1-425- 2986-8751_

_As promised on Monday, I will bring Sandra from CT by taking a flight over to your address. A Nanny there will drop her off at 2:30 and pick her up at 4:30. Now about the check, please cash it to your current bank so that half of the money is cashed to the Nanny. The other half you can keep it. :)_

_Smiled,_

_Isabella Gary_

_P.S sorry about Broken English. I'm from another country but I'm from Coneticut._

First of all, who was Sandra!? Gingka thought it was Anita who was coming on Monday? But no. It's all the same person through the web of lies. And besides, when the hell are they going to Canada?

They were remained unanswered as Gingka decided to call Madoka about the final conclusion.

"Wait. So today is Monday, and none them came over by flight?" Madoka asked.

"Not only that, but they also want me to cash the check so that half of the amount goes to the Nanny while the other half stays with me and I highly doubt that would ever happen." He replied.

"Oh, I know what will happen. And you better be careful, Gingka. Once you cash that check, real or fake, those expert scammers might get their hands onto your bank account. So you'd better be careful and take my advice. Basically do nothing. Instead, we inform the police about this situation and let them take care of it. It's not our direct business to interfere with what ever their planning to get their precious money from us. Remember, 1 Timothy 6 verse 10. _For the love of money is the root of all evil_."

Even through Gingka didn't believe in God, he still seemed to clearly understand how a Bible verse related to this situation that they were having.

"O-okay. So, it's over then?"

"I guess." Madoka muttered. "What are you gonna do with the checks? Destroy them?"

Gingka now glanced at both of them sitting on his coffee table, "Nah, I'll keep it as a souvenir."

"Okay then great! Planet Smoothie?" Madoka suggested since they were both free on Monday.

"Erm, sure, I guess." Gingka now smiled and then hung up.

**~X~**

"Hey there, Gingkie! Now are you ready to FULLY drink the whole Lunar Lemonade?" Yu bounced around happily as he now watched Gingka approach the counter and stare at Yu in the eyes with a smirk. "You bet I am!"

Meanwhile, Madoka gasped softly at the sight of the same man that introduced her about Craig's list on that day. Covering her face, it was too late.

"Hey there!" the guy called as soon as he spotted Madoka, the woman beside him also joining his gaze. "How'd you like Craig's list?" he happily gushed.

"Thanks for the information but I'll never go there ever again!" she growled softly.

The man now tipped his hat back in confusion, "Wh-why?" he asked in a hurt way.

"Because, there is something I have to tell you and the website itself. YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF SCAMMERS! FINDING AT A PERFECT TIME LIKE THIS TO PICKPOCKET PEOPLE'S MONEY AND GET THEIR INFO! _NO THANK YOU!"_

With a frustrated _Hmph!_ She turned around and grabbed Gingka by the arm, "C'mon Gingka. Let's get out of here!"

"Wait! I wasn't even done yet!" he wailed as Yu now watched her drag the tenant towards the exit. The Libra blader now held up the money in the Ziploc bag that Gingka previously paid. "Gingkie! You forgot your money back!"

But they were both gone.

Quietly entering the store, he suddenly whispered in a sly tone "Thank you Gingkie for the jackpot."

For there were two checks in the Ziploc bag, both of them being waited to be cashed directly to the Nanny. Yes, thus comes an end to this fan fic, I hope you guys a happy New Year 2014! And Tis the season for scamming! XD

**Whew! My first one shot done! Yes, now Yu can't own the jackpot because the checks are FAKE! XD**

**Lolz, but me and my brother did the same thing, too. :)**

**We also cut our connection off with them. **

**So, hoping to get any reviews will be appreiciated!**

**Oh gods, am I now talking broken English like David Collins and Isabella Gary!? -_-**

**Yeah, I need to stop doing that, but anyway!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BYEZ! :D**


End file.
